Pokemon Team Dungeon: Stories of Primal Dialga
by NerdyGanster
Summary: This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. It is a story of a girl who gets transformed into a Pokemon isn't that obvious.. . She has adventures with her new friends leading up to her future fate. Suck at summaries xD.
1. The Rising Beginning

This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction

This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction. I'm working on this while my other one is on hold. This plot is simple because it's just random stori….well I don't wanna ruin it so just keep reading to find out. XD

_FLASHBACK:_

_JEWEL: Man I lost again!_

_PIXY: It's okay, Jewel, you just…_

_JEWEL: No it's not, okay? Maybe I'm not cut out for this trainer stuff. I mean you've seen my battles, my contests. Maybe I'm not cut out for training Pokemon._

_PIXY: Well I'm gonna go call Aqua. (turns on monitor and dials on video phone)_

_AQUA: Hey Pixy, what's up?_

_PIXY: Jewel didn't make it past the first round._

_AQUA: She's taking it hard isn't she?_

_PIXY: Definitely._

_(Jewel is taking a walk with Ray.)_

_JEWEL: So Ray, how's the Pokemon Comic going?_

_RAY: It's going great, me and Munchlax are doing great! (realizes Jewel's face) Umm…I mean not too great, it's just okay, I mean we could fail err…_

_JEWEL: I know, Rai, thanks for trying though._

_(she walks ahead and catches Blake playing guitar)_

_JEWEL: Hey Blake.._

_BLAKE: Hey Jewel. What are you doing all dressed up today?_

_JEWEL: Well I had a Contest I just competed in._

_BLAKE: And?_

_JEWEL: Umm. I lost._

_BLAKE: It' okay. Don't let it bother you too much._

_JEWEL: Thanks, Blake. (hugs him)_

_BLAKE: Yeah…JEWEL WATCH OUT!!_

_JEWEL: HUH??_

_(A Giant Orange-Colored Dialga shot an attack on her that knocked her out.)_

**NARRATOR: Welcome to the world of Pokemon. A land where there exist creatures known as Pokemon, each with astounding powers. Some Pokemon ban together to join teams to save treasure and other Pokemon. Other Pokemon use their powers for pure, healthy competition. Pokemon with dazzling attacks and creativity enter shows. But on the other hand, there are dark Pokemon whose goal is to get treasure and take the world for themselves. Other Pokemon have powers too great for even them to control and the result is disasterous. That is why we have Pokemon teams to take care of the world the way it should be. This is a story of a girl named Jewel and her adventures that saved a distant future.**

Well that was it. Short and to the point. But there's more in store. So keep reading!


	2. Team Stardust's Beginning

Hey this is Chapter 2 of "Stories of Primal Dialga"

Hey this is Chapter 2 of "Stories of Primal Dialga". And in case you're familiar with Mystery Dungeon, she got turned into a Pokemon. What's different about this though is you know how the character got turn into it. And in the end you'll know why. Hehe I'm evil that way! Well read cuz it's gonna get good…maybe…unless you hate it…then it's gonna get bad…

Ch. 2- Team Stardust's Beginning

"Huh?" said Jewel, waking up, "Where am I?"

"We're on the beach. Hey, are you okay there, Roselia?" asked a curious Vulpix.

She responded, "Yeah I'm okay but I'm not a Roselia and…AAAAAHHHHHH!!

"What??" said the frightened Vulpix.

"You're a Vulpix…and…you're talking??" the astonished Pokemon said.

"You've never met a Vulpix before?" asked Vulpix.

"I've met plenty of Vulpix! But none of them ever talked back to me!" said the hysterical Roselia.

"So then they must have been babies right?" said Vulpix, "or maybe they were deaf! Or maybe…their mouth was full. Of course _I_ talk with my mouth full and my mom says it's impolite but…"

Roselia then interrupted, "No! You're a Pokemon! You're NOT supposed to talk! Am I in some BERSERK DREAM??"

Vulpix then said, "Maybe you are. But what's this about talking Pokemon. You're a Pokemon and you can talk."

"What?" exclaimed Jewel, "I'm not Pokemon! I'm a skilled Pokemon Trainer!"

"A Poke-truh-whatt??" asked Vulpix.

"A Pokemon Trainer: a human who competes with their Pokemon in battle competitions!"

Vulpix then excited said, "Ooo! WE have Pokemon competitions too! But not with humans! They've been gone for a while!"

"WHAT?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?

"They're extinct from that Giratina chaos, 100,000 years ago. I think the remaining ones left to Planet Qrutaon to continue life. Who knows what happened to them now."

"I've been transported to the future?? How…Why…When…What??" screamed Roselia.

(after some long babbling of confusion)

"You know what, Roselia?" asked an eager Fox-fire Pokemon, "We should go see the Town Psychic!"

"There's a Town Psychic?" questioned Roselia.

"Yeah! He tells us the future and he's very accurate! He told me I'd meet a rather interesting new person today! We should check him out! If anyone knows what's wrong with you, then it's him."

"I guess I'll go, since I don't really know what's going on here" said Roselia.

"Great! His tent is part of the town bazaar! It's on the way from my Team Base!" Vulpix happily explained.

"Wait, what's a Team Base, Vulpix?"

"I'll explain on the way, okay?" Vulpix said, dragging Roselia, "And call me Pixy!"

"Pixy?" asked Jewel. "_Weird"_ she thought.

"Yeah, my mom named me that after the myths my grandma used to tell her. The three pixies embody wisdom, feeling, and willpower. But that's all just a myth."

"That's cool" said Roselia.

"Yeah you'd think. So what's your name, Roselia?" asked Pixy.

"Oh. My name is Jelena. But my friends call me Jewel" said Roselia.

"What a pretty name" Pixy commented.

"Hey, yours is too!" Jewel said.

"We're here!" shouted Pixy as they arrived at a gold and purple tent with a giant glowing eye on the front side of it.

"That eye is sorta freaking me out!" Jewel hesitantly screamed.

"It symbolizes his all-powerful seeing eye! His other eye is supposed to see the past but "gives him blank messages" as he says" said Pixy.

"Strange," responded Jewel.

"Definitely," said Pixy.

As they entered, they both heard a nasally, little voice saying, "I expected both of you to show up here."

"Hello, Grand Psychic Xatu." Pixy greeted.

"Oh please!" Jewel complained, "Any FAKE can say they were expecting us!"

GP Xatu responded by saying, "Would a fake know that you are Jewel of 100, 000 years ago. And that you have come here to find out how any of this happened."

Jewel, astonished, said, "Whoa!"

"Told ya," bragged Pixy.

"Now let's get started!" asserted GP Xatu. "Hold each other's hands."

They all grabbed each other's _hands_, as GP Xatu started humming a single note.

The Grand Psychic then closed his left eye.

"I see both of you in a great battle of both past and future. A great chaos is warping world and twisting time. A rip in reality is beginning. You and other Pokemon group together to try and save the multiverse. Will you succeed? Only if you trust in each other and work as a group."

"Whoa…"said Pixy.

"Yeah but how about…" started Jewel.

"That is enough. I've seen what I CAN see. If that is all, GOODBYE!!"

Jewel was about to continue when she and Pixy fell into a black trap door in the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHH" they both screamed.

"Girls?" asked a blurred, blue Pokemon.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Jewel, "And why in this future I keep waking up with a bad headache?"

"What are you talking about?" said the blue Pokemon.

"Is that you Aqua?" said a tired Pixy.

"_Aqua? This is definitely not a coincidence"_ thought Jewel.

"Yeah it is, Pixy" said the one named Aqua.

"Where are we?" both Pixy and Jewel asked.

"We're at the Team Base, you sillies!" answered Aqua.

"Hey, you're a Marill!" said Jewel.

"Yeah" answered the now-revealed Marill.

"We're both part of an Ace Team: Team Stardust!" said Pixy.

"What's an Ace Team?" wondered Jewel.

"An Ace Team is a group of 2-4 Pokemon that work together to Rescue other Pokemon, explore dungeons, discover treasures, learn about the past, put on Pokemon collection shows, and fight evil Pokemon. And BTW, my name is Aqua."

"That sounds cool. And nice to meet you; my name is Jewel" responded the Roselia.

"But you see we haven't been getting lots of activities together recently" said Pixy.

"Yeah no, mail or nothing" commented Aqua.

"So we were thinking about giving up the team" said Pixy.

Jewel then got hit with her past.

_No it's not, okay? Maybe I'm not cut out for this trainer stuff. I mean you've seen my battles, my contests. Maybe I'm not cut out for training Pokemon._

"No!" Jewel exclaimed out of no where, "You guys can't give up just because you're down. Find other ways. Try something else. But quitting should never be an option."

"Well what do you propose we do?" argued Aqua.

"You know what? I want to join your Ace Team. I am now a member of Team Star-powder!"

"Umm…It's Stardust…" Pixy said.

"Well then I'm gonna have to work on that," said Jewel, "But what do you say? Can we make it out there?"

Pixy and Aqua confidently said, "YES WE CAN! LET'S GO DAZZLE THEM!"

Jewel then thought over, "_Me and my big mouth…"_

So that's the end of Chapter two. Did ya like it? I hope you did cuz I'm continuing. Yes I am. And they're in for a surprise aren't they? You bet they are. And if It doesn't make sense, then it will later on. XD REVIEW IT MAN!!


	3. A Star's First Mission

Chapter 3 Baby

Chapter 3 Baby!! If you didn't know yet I'll try to have a one or two new chapters every week. This one is their first rescue mission. So enjoy cuz it's good..I hope.. I haven't written it yet so idk but I HOPE that it's good

**Chapter 3: A Star's First Mission**

"Oh Golly! A whole bunch of new letters just flew in today! Better deliver them as fast as possible!" the Pelipper said with his mailbag, all in a rush. "First stop, Team Stardust's Team Base!!"

"Boy, the craziest dream. I got turned into a Roselia and formed a Rescue Team with a Vulpix and Marill" said Jewel.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!!" said Pixy.

"Guess it wasn't a dream" Jewel thought out loud.

"We Got Mail!" screamed Aqua.

"REALLY??" both Jewel and Pixy asked.

"Yeah! It's our first rescue mission!" Aqua replied.

"Really, where's it at?" Pixy asked.

"The parents are at a mansion in Elegant Forest" said Aqua.

"A….JUNGLE??" Pixy thought.

"Yeah. You don't have a problem with that, right Pixy?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not!" said Pixy, "Let's just go!"

"Here we are at Lapras Harbor. This place brings back memories" said Aqua.

"Why are we here…." Pixy asked.

"Elegant Forest is on the other side of this sea" said Aqua.

"Oh great" Pixy thought.

"Hey could we get a Lapras ride?" Aqua asked the Croconaw worker.

"Definitely, Where to?" asked the Croconaw.

"To Elegant Forest" Aqua responded.

"Rescue Mission?" asked Croconaw.

"First one" said the excited Marill.

"Okay, you're ride to Elegant Forest will be here in 5 minutes, so just hold on" said Croconaw.

"Thanks, uhh…(reads his name tag)…Fred!" Aqua said happily.

"No problems" said Fred.

"So now what?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know…I guess we wait?" said Aqua.

(10 minutes pass)

"Okay that Lapras is still not here yet! What is up with that!" exclaimed Pixy.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's just stuck in traffic.." Aqua replied.

"What traffic? It's the ocean!" Jewel yelled.

"Oh just wait" said Aqua…

(1 hour passes)

"THAT'S IT!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! LET'S GO!!" Aqua said.

"Shouldn't we ask that Fred guy about it?" asked Pixy.

"NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT! WE SHOULDN'T EVEN WASTE OUR TIME!" Aqua asked.

(She then stormed off with Jewel and Pixy following.)

"Hey, I finally arrived. Sorry I was late but this mondo storm took me by surprise and it slowed me down. But not that it's all over and the storms cleared up I can take those three girls out." Lapras said.

"Yeah, okay hold on…" Fred said, "Where'd they head off too."

"Without a Lapras, how do you propose we get there?" asked Pixy.

"Don't worry! We're smart, resourceful, and we'll find a way!" said Aqua.

"First mission…" Jewel said.

"Would you be quiet?" screamed Aqua, "Now let's figure this out. Besides the sea we have…"

"The D!!" said Pixy.

"What??" both Aqua and Jewel reacted.

"Well if that doesn't' work, we'll have to use the E!" Pixy continued.

"I see where this is going…" Aqua said, "Just try to ignore her…"

"F!!" Pixy went on.

"We could get another sea Pokemon!" said Jewel.

"I don't know of any open right now…" said Aqua.

"G!" said Pixy.

"We could go around it!" Jewel suggested.

"That would take to long and we don't have enough supplies for that far" Aqua explained.

"H!" Pixy shouted.

"Do you know any bird Pokemon" Jewel asked.

"Not that I can remember" Marill said disappointed.

"I!" Pixy said.

"Think of anything?" Aqua questioned.

"Not a thing…" Jewel responded.

"J!!" Pixy screamed.

"J, J, J. Why does that sound so familiar" wondered Aqua.

'_J, Jae, Jai, Ja, JAY'_ appeared in Aqua's mind.

"Jay J!!" Aqua yelled!

"What?" Jewel and Pixy asked in unison.

"My old friend Jay J! He's as Drifloon! He works at Aviar's Balloon and Co." Aqua said, "Maybe he can get us a ride!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jewel said.

(and the headed off)

"Excuse me, we're looking of a Jay J" Aqua told the manager.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" said Aviar the manager.

"Yeah. I used to go here a lot to meet up with my friend Jay J. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's here" Aviar told her, "You're in luck. He just got back. So you better get him. Go!"

"Thanks Aviar!" said Aqua.

"No problem, Aqua, and feel free to come back anytime." Aviar told her.

(When they arrived they saw a whole brigade of Drifloon, Jigglypuff, & Wigglytuff)

"Hello? Jay J?" Aqua yelled.

"AJ. Oh AJ!" Pixy tried to repeat.

"IT'S JAY J!" Aqua blared out.

"Sorry" Pixy apologized with a funny look on her face.

"Aqua?" said a giant purple Pokemon.

"Do I know you?" asked Aqua.

"It's me…Jay J" the balloon-like creature said.

"Jay J? Jay J!!" Aqua said happily as she hugged his blobby exterior.

"AJ!" said Pixy as she hugged him too.

Aqua glared.

"What are you doing here, Aqua?" Jay J asked.

"We needed a ride for our first mission" Aqua said, "And look at you! All grown up and what not."

"Yeah I evolved recently" said Jay J, "and who are these nice young ladies?"

"My friends and my teammates" answered Aqua.

"By the way, what Pokemon are you anyways?" asked Jewel.

I am Drifblim. The Balloon Pokemon. I am sleepy during the day. But at night I wander in groups to who-knows-where.

"Cool. So can you get us a ride Jay J?" Jewel asked.

"Of course. Anything to help Aqua and her friends" Jay J said with a smile.

"And we're here. The lower west side of Elegant Forest" Jay J said, "Need anything else?"

"No thanks. Thanks for everything Jay J" Aqua said.

"No problem. Bye Aqua."

(And the Drifblim flew away)

"Now what?" Pixy asked.

"Ugh. You ask that too much, Pixy. We now have to find the mansion" Aqua answered.

"Found it!" Jewel yelled from within the forest.

(Pixy and Aqua then raced into the forest after hearing. They arrived there and saw a giant mansion-like house with mosaic pictures of Bug Pokemon flying and dancing. The gardener/butler then walked up toward them)

"Greetings, young ladies. How may I help you?" the kind Scyther house-worker asked them.

"We're here for a rescue mission for the Tunians" Roselia answered.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Tunian will be pleased to see you! Step right this way" Scyther said.

"Sir and Madam, presenting Team Stardust" Scyther said as he lead the three girls into the room.

"Thank you, Theo" Stu the Kricketune said, "Team Stardust, our little boy has gone out in the woods and hasn't been back for quite a long time."

"We need you three to help us go out there look for him" said the worried Ledian named Daisian, "We would do it ourselves, but we're not as young and strong as we used to be. Plus there would be no one to guard the mansion except for Stu the butler. Please, I'm asking more than a client. I'm asking as a mother. Help us bring our boy back."

"We're on the case!" the three of them said, "We'll bring your little boy back in no time!"

"Thank you Team Stardust!" Daisian said.

(And with that, they went into the forest)

"Pack of berries and items?" Aqua asked.

"Check!" Pixy said.

"Coin case?" Aqua asked.

"Check!" Jewel said.

"Team Pecha Scarves?" Aqua asked.

"Check!!" Both Pixy and Jewel said as they tied on theirs.

(Pixy's scarf was pink and attached around her neck. Jewel's scarf was mint green and attached around her wrist. Lastly, Aqua's was turquoise and worn around her head.)

"Then we're all set to rescue! So Let's Dazzle!" Aqua said in a leader-like way.

(Then they ran into the woods)

(Hours later)

"Where to look, where to look" Jewel said.

"Maybe if you started looking front of yourself, before talking to yourself, you would see something!" Aqua shouted.

"Well maybe if SOMEBODY here stopped yelling at people, she would see how inconsiderate and stupid she really is!" Jewel yelled back.

"Well maybe if A CERTAIN SOMEONE here wasn't so dumb, I wouldn't have to yell at her!" Aqua returned.

"Are you talking about me?" Jewel asked angrily.

"NO! I'm talking about her!" Aqua said pointing at Pixy.

"Well maybe if both of you would just calm down and stop yelling at each other, you would see that the baby we're trying to rescue is up on that cliff over that waterfall!" Pixy finally squealed at the top of her voice.

(Suddenly all three of them reacted at once)

"OVER A WATERFALL??" the three of them said.

(Then all of them ran to the base of the cliff next to the waterfall)

"That poor little guy is probably scared to death right now" Pixy said.

"What is that anyways?" Jewel asked.

That's a Kricketot. The Cricket Pokemon. They like to shake their heads so that the antennae sound like a xylophone.

"Little Kricketot, can you hear us??" Aqua shouted to the baby.

Kricketot nodded its head.

"Are you Toto Tunian?" Aqua then shouted.

Kricketot nodded his head again.

"Don't worry! We'll get you down little guy!" Pixy said.

Toto the Kricketot then began jumping with glee.

"Well how do you think we'll get him down?" Jewel asked.

"You two are the 'bright ones'. You figure it out!" Pixy said.

Toto then slipped and fell of the cliff!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Little Toto shrieked.

"Oh my goodness, he's falling off guys!" Aqua said worried, "What are we gonna do?"

They all thought hesitantly.

"I got it, but we got to work fast!" Aqua said, "Jewel, put the little guy to sleep."  
"Right!" Jewel responded, "Grasswhistle!" (She hummed into a leaf as musical notes swirled around Toto causing him to fall asleep.)

"Pixy be ready to catch him!" Aqua commanded, "I'm going in!"

"What do you mean catch him? How? How do I know when?" Pixy asked in nervousness.

But Aqua had already left.

"Waterfall!" Aqua shouted. (She ran up surrounded by water then swam up the waterfall with great force. She jumped up and caught the little guy.)

"Pixy catch him!" Aqua screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Huh? Oh. Right!" Pixy reacted. (She thought on her feet and used her Flamethrower attack on the floor, causing her to fly straight up like a rocket. She caught him and threw it towards Jewel.)

"Jewel catch it!" Pixy yelled.

"I'm on it!" Jewel said. (She then used her Protect move, giving Toto a green force field as he slowly floated down.)

"We did it!" Jewel said as a wet Aqua and Pixy stepped out of the river.

"And we did it together!" all three said.

"Thank you for rescuing our dear boy, Team Stardust" said Ms. Tunian.

"And as a thank you for this here is 5 Pecha Berries and 300 Pokeys (pronounced POKE-ays)" said Mr. Tunian.

"We should be thanking you for giving us a great first rescue" Jewel said.

"Yeah and we learned that even though we fight, we bring the best out in each other" Aqua added.

"Hold on, you three are Normal rank Team?" Mr. Tunian asked.

"Yeah!" all three said.

"Well that's perfect. I have a new explorer mission and I need a Normal rank, non-suspicious-looking team. Do you think you're up for it?" Mr. Tunian asked.

"We definitely are!" Aqua and Pixy answered.

'_Oh boy, I can tell this is going to be interesting…_' Jewel thought in her mind


	4. Love at First Fight

Next chapter I'm working on

Next chapter I'm working on!! Hope it's okay and stuff!! Chapter 4!! Oh by the way, despite the title, it has nothing to do with love. Just a nifty title I came up with :D Oh and just because I haven't done this before…I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents. I do however own the basis of the story, name of dungeons, and the characters

**Chpt 4…Love at first Fight!**

"Elegant Forest: Check!" Pixy said.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked her.

"Making a checkmap of the places we go, in case we ever need it" Pixy replied.

"Well, ok…" Aqua said, "Hey shouldn't we be getting to the Pelipper Post Office?"

"Well, yesterday's mission did get me exhausted…" Jewel started.

"But you're totally ready for another one, right?" Aqua finished for her.

"Actually I was gonna say…"

"Well then let's get going!" Aqua shouted as she grabbed Jewel by the wrist and raced up to the post office.

"Hold up! Wait for me!!" Pixy said trying to catch up.

"Greetings there, Grand Psychic Xatu!" Aqua waved still pulling Jewel by the arm.

"Good morning, Aquamarine!" the Xatu said standing on the roof of his tent.

"Wait up!!" Pixy screamed catching her breath.

"Good Morning, Nurse Chance!" Aqua greeted, still racing up the hill.

"Morning, girls!" the Chansey said, taking care of a little pink egg.

"Guys, you're going to fast!!" Pixy said, racing at the top of her breath.

"Hello, Banker Dusknoir!" Aqua shouted, barely waving as she speeded by him.

"Hello, Aqua!" the Banker said, watching as she raced along.

"I can't keep up!!" Pixy continued.

"Hi, Kakureon Brothers. Good morning, Auntie Kanga!" Aqua said, still running.

"Good morning!" all three said at once.

"Hi..Auntie..Kang..morning..kakur..bros.." Pixy tried to say, exhausted.

"Where do you think you're going in such a rush?" Officer Hitmontop asked.

Aqua then stopped for a second to say, "To the Pelipper Post Office, silly!"

The Hitmontop just stood there then said, "Well, have fun kids!"

Pixy was almost faint.

"We finally made it to Pelipper Post Office!" Aqua called out.

Pixy then clawed her way up the hill.

"Why does it have to be on the highest hill in the entire town?" Pixy tryingly said.

"Because it's more fun that way, Pix!!" Aqua said and rushed inside.

Jewel and Pixy then followed.

"Good morning, Ace Team!!" three little bird Pokemon said.

"Whoa, who are you guys?" Jewel asked.

Hi there! We're Wingull! The Seagull Pokemon. We build our nests on sea cliffs and beaches. We also ride past the winds and the waves, soaring really high!

"Hey! We're the Wingull Three! Our Papas our out sick today so we decided to fill in for them at the Pelipper Post Office!" they all said at the same time.

"I'm Rose!" one said.

"I'm Happy!" said the other.

"And I'm Leon!" said the last.

"Aww, aren't they so cute?!" Jewel said.

"Now, WHAT DO YOU THREE WANT?" Happy asked in a fierce tone.

"Boy, you don't seem so happy!" Pixy commented.

"We just want our work done so we can go home and play Storm Ball" Leon said.

"Oo, what is Storm Ball?" Jewel asked.

"It's where we use our attacks on unsuspecting passerby!" Rose said.

Aqua, Jewel, and Pixy all stepped back a couple of steps.

"Listen, we just want our mail" Aqua said nervously.

"And we just want you to leave, so hurry and give us your name" Happy said.

"Team Stardust!" the three girls said.

"What a STUPID name!" Rose said, "Leon! Go get Team Stupidust's mail!!"

"Whatever! As long as it will get me out of this kooked-up joint…" he said getting the letters, "You have three letters. So take them and go as far away as possible before we play Storm Ball with you!"

Team Stardust quickly left the Post Office.

"Man, let's hope that the Pelipper get better and fast!" Pixy said.

"Ditto!" the two others said.

(back at the base)

"We have three letters. Let's check them out!" Aqua said.

"First letter" Pixy started, 'Dear Team Stardust, thank you for saving our little boy and getting him back home. With Joy and Sincerity, Mrs. Tunian.'

"Second letter" Aqua said, 'Dear Resident Ace Team, the Showcase Collection of Beauticon Town will soon be having its First Dazzle Show this year! Come and dazzle the audience and judges with your beautiful moves and awesome attack power! Rehearse and show up! You might win Team Points and a Reward! Sincerely, Mr. Connamime.'

"Third letter" Jewel said, 'Dear Team Stardust, we have a mission for you! After your mission rescuing the baby Kricketot. Dr. Tunian recommended you three as a brilliant, but rookie Ace Team ready for a mission. We need a non-suspicious looking team to go undercover for us. If you plan to accept this mission, report to Rescue Island for further instruction. We hope to be seeing you there, Dr. Lukis and Dr. Tunian."

"So what we really need to focus on is the new mission!" Aqua said.

"Yeah! But what about that Dazzle Show? I really want to enter! We get points and prizes too guys! And it seems fun!" Pixy said.

"It's in two weeks. We have plenty of time! But let's finish the mission ASAP!" Aqua said.

"Okay then we better get going!" Jewel said.

"But how?" Pixy asked.

"Ohh! My friend Rado can give us a lift!" Aqua said.

"Oh what is he? Like a Staraptor? A Dewgong?" Jewel asked.

"You'll see…" Aqua said.

(they arrive at an old abandoned house floating on the water)

"You're friend lives on a beat up-floating house?" Pixy asked.

"No…he lives under a beat-up floating house" Aqua answered.

"What do you…" Pixy started to ask.

"GUUURRAAAAAHHHHHH!!" a giant sea creature said appearing from beneath the house.

"What is that??" Pixy and Jewel said, both scared.

"He's Rado" Aqua said calmly.

"Whoa.." Pixy and Jewel both said.

"What Pokemon is he?" Jewel asked.

_I am Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon. If you get me mad, I will go on a rampage destroying mountains and anything in my way._

"He's on OUR side right?" Pixy asked.

"Yeah! He's a really great guy!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Alright, but if he tries to eat me, it will be on your conscience!" Pixy said.

"Yeah…yeah…" Aqua said.

"SO I HEARD YOU GUYS NEED A LIFT?" Rado asked.

"Yeah! To Rescue Island!" Aqua said.

"OH I HEARD THAT'S WHERE THE GREATEST SCIENTISTS CONDUCT RESEARCH ON MYSTERIES!" Rado said.

"Yep, that's going to be our first mission!" Aqua said.

"THAT'S GREAT! I'LL BE HAPPY TO TAKE YOU!" Rado told her.

(they arrive)

"Thanks for the lift, Rado!" Aqua said.

"Anything to help a friend!" Rado responded.

(Rado swims away)

"So what now?" asked Pixy.

"We look for a lab and go inside?" Aqua guessed.  
"Yeah but there is nothing here except trees, sand, and water!" Jewel said.

"This stinks!" Pixy said.

(she threw a pebble at they sky and it hit a field of psychic energy)

"Did you just?" Pixy started.

"Yeah…" Aqua and Jewel said.

"So what should we…" Pixy started.

"The lab should be hidden up there" Aqua said.

"Questions is how do we get up there" Jewel said.

"Maybe we can hippity-hop up there!" Pixy suggested.

"Yeah…what an excellent idea, Pixy" Aqua said sarcastically.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything…" Pixy remarked.

"Hey guys, up there!!" Jewel exclaimed as she saw some Pelipper fly over them.

"Hey you, up there!!" Aqua shouted.

"Hmm?" said a Pelipper from above as he saw the Marill yelling.

"Can you help us, up there?" Aqua yelled to him.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" said the Pelipper.

"We need to get up to that force field!" Aqua exclaimed.

"What force fie….UMPH!" the Pelipper started to say as he hit the force field and started falling down.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Pixy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! I just hit my head on…a force field did you say?" Pelipper remarked.

"Yeah," Aqua said.

"Well, I'm fine, and hello there!" the Pelipper began to say.

_I'm Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokemon. As a Pelipper, I dive into the water and scoop up any prey I found with my large bill._

"Cool," said Jewel, "but is there any way you can you help us get up past that force field?"

"Well, I can fly you up there but that's as much as I can do from there" Pelipper said.

"Then let's go!" said Aqua and the three jumped on Pelipper as he flew them up there.

"Now what?" asked Pixy.

"Let's attack the force field, I guess?" suggested Jewel.

"BubbleBeam!" said Aqua.

"Flamethrower!" said Pixy.

"Petal Dance!" said Jewel.

All their attacks hit the force field and bounced back off.

"Well, that didn't work. What now?" said Pixy.

"Well let's think logically," Aqua said. "We know that there is an invisible force field that becomes visible when you hit it. And that it's made of a pink psychic energy…THAT'S PERFECT!"

"What??" both Pixy and Jewel reacted.

"The force field is mad of a psychic energy. All we need to do is use a psychic attack that can repel the force field!" Aqua said. "But who knows a psychic attack?"

"Well I think I can learn Extrasensory…" Pixy said nervously.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead!" Aqua said.

"I'll try!" Pixy said. She grunted and strained her head but nothing happened. "I can't do it."

"I heard that you need to concentrate on your energy and let it out, to perform psychic moves," the Pelipper said.

"So I should let it go instead of straining it out?" asked Pixy.

"Precisely!" said Pelipper.

"Here I go!" Pixy said. She closed her eyes and purple energy was bursting out of her. The energy then shined on the force field and revealed a little hole in the force field.

"Ohh look there!" Aqua said.

"Should we try it?" Jewel asked.

"Hurry, cause I think I'm losing brain cells doing this!!" Pixy shouted.

"You mean if you had any in the first place," Aqua said as she jumped in the indent.

"Thanks for everything, Pelipper," said Jewel as she jumped too.

"Anytime, girls," Pelipper stated, "And you better get yourself in their too or you'll miss it. Hurry up now."

"Thanks," said Pixy, "Bye!" And she jumped in too.

"Au revoir!" Pelipper greeted as he flew off.

…

"Ah, you three have made it…" said a strange unfamiliar voice.

"I told you they would" said an all too familiar voice.

"Dr. Tunian?" asked Aqua.

"Told you they were clever" the revealed Dr. Tunian said.

"Oh, they are" the other doctor said. "I'm Dr. Lukis, an Alakazam. I work with Dr. Tunian here in the Mystery Lab."

"We've kept it up here so that no one except people we've invited could ever find it" said Dr. Tunian.

"And you three girls did a good job of finding it" Dr. Lukis said.

"Now about the mission," Dr. Tunian said, "it's very crucial that you girls here every detail about this mystery. Recently all the treasures on Rescue Island have gone missing, from caves and from households."

"We want you three girls to investigate this and stop anyone or anything that's responsible" Dr. Lukis said.

"And report back here when everything's all clear" said Dr. Tunian "Got it?"

"Got it!" Team Stardust said.

"Now you three can exit through the back door. And take the parachutes" said Dr. Lukis.

"And good luck with the other team!" Dr. Tunian yelled.

Aqua began, "Other team? What other…."

…

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" said Pixy, Aqua, and Jewel.

"THIIIISS IIIISSSS SSOOO INNNTENNSSSSE!!" said Pixy.

"IIII KNOOOOOWWW BRAAAACE FOR IMPAAAAACTTT!" said Jewel.

Jewel pulled her parachute string and the parachute popped out.

Aqua did the same with her parachute.

"Why can't I find the string??" Pixy screamed.

"Because you're wearing it on backwards!!" Aqua yelled back.

"Let me help you with that!!" Jewel shouted to Pixy.

Jewel pulled Pixy's string from the back and Pixy's parachute popped out. However, it Pixy was falling on her backside instead of straight down.

"It's like sleeping on a bed…dropping down from hundreds of feet in the sky" Pixy said relaxed.

They finally made it to the bottom.

"Great…another jungle!" Pixy said.

"But this time there's a cave" Aqua said, spotting a cave. "Maybe that's a cave that Dr. Lukis and Tunian were talking about!"

"Only one way to find out!" Jewel said.

They headed off in the cave to find two mysterious figures.

"Halt, criminals!" the first figure said as he unleashed a Thunder Wave.

The three girls were shocked then paralyzed.

"I can't feel my…anything" Pixy said.

"Don't have any sudden movements" the second figure said as he unleashed a Dark Pulse.

The three girls were then caught in a net of dark energy.

"You wrongdoers won't get away with stealing treasure from this cave!" the first figure said, revealed to be an Electrike.

"It's time to put you no-gooders where you rightfully belong!" said the second figure, a Poochyena.

"What are you little squirts TALKING ABOUT??" screamed Pixy.

"Yeah, we're not any criminals stealing treasure!" Jewel yelled. "We were sent by Dr. Lukis and Dr. Tunian to LOOK for people who stealing the treasure."

"Ohh…you too?" said the Electrike. "Our bad."

Team Stardust was then released from the Dark Pulse net.

"We were also sent here by Dr. Lukis and Tunian," said the Poochyena, "We were recommended because we tracked down and captured a rogue Drowzee that was hypnotizing baby Pokemon to rob banks. Luckily, we got him before he did any real damage. What are you guys here for?"

"Oh you know…that too…" Jewel lied tensely.

"Awesome!" the Electrike said. "Hi! I'm Ray!"

"And I'm his partner, Blake," the Poochyena said.

"And together we make Team Garu!" said Ray.

_I'm an Electrike, the Lightning Pokemon. I use the electricity in my fur, to enhance my strength and speed._

_And I am Poochyena, the Biting Pokemon. I am a persistent type of Pokemon, since I don't stop chasing my prey till it's captured._

"So you guys are the team we have to work with??" Aqua said.

"I guess so" Blake said.

"Great…" Aqua responded.

"Well since you guys aren't the crooks, let's find the real bad guys!" Ray said. "Follow me!"

"Hold on a minute…" Jewel started, "Follow you?? You mean follow us!"

"No, I mean follow ME as in ME. Not you…ME!!" Ray said.

"No little squirt can tell us what to do!" Pixy interrupted.

"Well then maybe we should split up!" Blake said.

"Fine!" said Jewel.

"Fine!" said Blake.

"Fine!" said Aqua.

"Fine!" said Ray.

"Fine!" said Pixy, the last to know what was going on.

"But we'll have you know that we're a Silver Rank team!" said Ray.

"Well we'll have you know that so are we!" Pixy lied.

The two teams then split up and went there separate ways to look for the criminals.

…

"Ok I think the best thing to do is to set a trap for the crooks to come here!" Pixy said.

"But it's an island. The criminals might not be anywhere near here," Jewel said.

"Well if it's recent, I'm sure they're somewhere around here," Pixy said.

"Ok, let's give it a shot" said Jewel.

"Yippee!" Pixy shouted.

Pixy placed five shiny colored rocks in the cave.

"All we have to do is wait for the crooks to take the jewels, then we spring on them and attack!" Pixy said.

"I hope this works" Aqua said.

Just then the three of them felt a little bump and small squeaking noises.

"That might be the crooks!" Pixy whispered.

The three of them jumped out and attacked the little Pokemon, which was a baby Hippopotas.

"BubbleBeam!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Petal Dance!"

The little Hippopotas ran away, yelping.

"Great we just scared off a baby Hippopotas…" Jewel said.

"It's okay. At least we didn't let any crooks get away!" Pixy said.

"Ugh…" Jewel and Aqua said.

…

"Okay, I got the perfect plan for this. And don't worry it's not a trap this time," Ray said.

"Okay, It sounds good so far.." said Blake.

"How about we go around the island asking islanders about the treasures they've lost and investigate from there" suggested Ray.

"You know I actually think that's a good idea. Good job!" Blake said.

"No actually I was reading this book about a detective named Shirley Howses and this is what she did" Ray explained.

"Oh let's just do the plan!" yelled Blake.

"Right, sorry!" Ray apologized.

The two boys rushed off into town asking islanders if they had seen anything suspicious.

(a little while later)

"Okay after all that research what do you have?" Blake asked flipping through his notebook.

"Well I got: Ms. Lancer's vegetables talk to her, evil squirrels will take over the world, a Pidgey was seen eating a tomato next to a rock, and that the tomato talked to Ms. Lancer" Ray said.

"Aye! That's not good info!" Blake said. "Luckily I found out: all these "stealings" have been happening recently in the summer period, that it happens at night, that the jewels were outside momentarily, and that they found large holes in their front yard the morning after…"

"Looks like we got a mystery to solve!" Ray said.

…

"So you've come back to tell us you haven't found anything, huh?" Ray asked, boastfully.

"We've found aplenty!" Pixy said.

"Let's get to the point. We found out that the jewel-thieves are nocturnal, prefer humid areas, and are able to dig." Blake said.  
"We've found out that there are several little Pokemon that like to wander in caves…, that the thieves only stole when we weren't paying attention, and that they also left holes underground." Jewel said.

"So now we know for a fact that the thieves dig holes and tend to take things when they think the owner isn't looking" Aqua factored.

"Now all we need to do…" Pixy started.

"…Is set a good trap!" Ray ended.

Jewel, Aqua, and Blake all sighed.

Pixy and Ray worked together to come up with a place to trap the 'crooks.' They put the 5 fake jewels right in front of the cave!

"In front of the cave? Isn't that like super obvious?" Aqua screamed.

"Shh! And it's fine. It's so obvious, that the crooks wouldn't think it would be that obvious, ya know?" Ray said.

"Or maybe they'll just think we're stupid!" Aqua said.

"Pssht! Us? Stupid? Hah!" Ray said.

Aqua growled in frustration and pity on Ray.

"Here they come!" Pixy said.

"Everybody hide!" Blake ordered.

They all hid in the bushes. They saw three little brown lumps emerge from the ground and carry the five jewels underground.

"Quick, after them!" Jewel whispered.

The five teammates crawled underground through the holes. When they made it to the other side, they saw giant lush paradise. There were beautiful palm tree and a nice fresh river. And they saw a giant castle in the river made of shiny jewels and rocks.

"Whoa…" the five said.

The gang soon found out that the little brown lumps were a colony of Diglett and Dugtrio. After a short confrontation, the little Pokemon explained themselves.

"So you mean this jewel castle will keep the river water clean?" Jewel asked them.

"Yep!" the teeny Diglett said. "That's why we've been gathering them and keeping our little place a secret! We need to have fresh water on this island!"

"So they're not thieves after all. Just helpers!" said Pixy.

"I hope you'll forgive us for our misunderstanding" Blake apologized.

The other four agreed.

"Oh it's no problem! Plus we like having company!" a Dugtrio said.

"Well thanks for having us here. It's so beautiful!" Aqua said.

"Anytime!" the Diglett and Dugtrio said.

"Back to the lab?" asked Pixy.

"Back to the lab!" answered Ray.

"So they were just little purifiers!" Dr. Tunian said. "How very amusing."  
"And how very astounding that a Silver-Rank team and a Normal-Rank team worked together so well and discovered something so epic!"

"Normal-Rank team??" Team Garu asked.

"You mean you guys haven't even passed Bronze Rank yet??" Ray asked.

"Nope..did we not mention that?" Pixy said nervously.

"It's okay you'll make it there," Blake said.

"Actually they already have." Dr. Lukis said. "With this mission they gain enough points to make it to Bronze Rank."

"Whoa!!" Team Stardust said.

"That's right and I'm so proud of you five!" the Doctors said.

"Mystery solved!" Blake said.

"And Stardust dazzled!" Jewel followed.


End file.
